George Emkin (Mage King)
This roleplay follows George, in his quest to eventually take over the world, and in the process build up his own power and gain a harem of diverse female characters. = Looks = George Emkin is not what you might expect when you think about a mage, young and handsome with dark, hungry eyes he looks more like a rogue or minstrel in his long, dark travel cloak. Still, the staff he carries gives him away as something more. He has taken to disguising himself as a plague doctor and sin-eater, proclaiming to deal with various ailments of mind, body and soul as cover for his darker work, now that he is settling down George no longer plans to use the cover in day to day life, but the enchanted mask he has crafted to disguise himself with will no doubt be of use in future = Abilities = Power from Perversion George's control over demons and binding them gives him alternate sources of power that most other magi are unable to reach. The black magic he wields is powerful and obscene, requiring that he revel in his impulses to fuel it. Each demon he chains gives access to new abilities. Current effects and their source: Ora'kith Binding the Soul-Eater has given George control over the life-force of his foes. Necromancy is within his grasp, while he currently has little control over it, he has learned one useful spell, allowing him to tear the souls from his enemies in combat. He can then force these souls to serve him (Or to animate corpses) or use them to fuel greater magic. Lilieth and Siverell Binding the Desire demons have given George power over the base desires of humanity, he can influence them when they act on these impulses and indulging in his own obscene desires gives George strength. Only when a person is acting selfishly or out of their vices and George influence their feelings and control them, higher handed or moral actions are not vulnerable to such magic. Ardina Chaining a demon of Torment has given George the ability to cast powerful curses at a distance causing tragedy and suffering in his enemies. George can fuel his magic using these curses as the suffering they cause becomes a source of mana for both Ardina and himself. They cannot be used to help, only to harm others. Greater Spells: Teleportation George can perform a spell that lets him, and others teleport from place to place, though he need to use a rare Fenris gem per teleported person, and he can only teleport to a location pre-prepared with a person chanting a ritual. Constructions of Linked scrolls George can create linked scrolls. It’s a group of magical scrolls that when you write on one, the writing also appears on the other scrolls. The constructions of the scroll require a Fenris gem per scroll. Construction of Domination collars George can create Domination collars that chains a person to Georges will, like Lilieth and Siverell’s collars. They make the wear unable to disobey an order from George or suffer excruciating pain. George is also the only one capable of removing the collar with killing the wearer. The construction requires an extremely soul crystal with a portion of the persons soul in it. Ora’kith can as a Soul eater demon absorb and place a person soul in the crystals. The Black Sigil Marking a demon with the Sigil requires a day long ritual, requiring the demon either be subjugated by other means or summoned directly at the climax of the ritual, in doing so George can bind the demon to his will, while this can be used to directly force a demon to obey his commands, doing so draws power from George overtime, eventually the demon could break free of his control or if the demon is to powerful it might overpower him immediately and break free, making it far easier to negotiate and find common ground with his slaves rather than simply forcing them to bend the knee constantly, or use other means of control like the domination collar. The Thrice Bound Tome Stolen from the Library Forsaken during Georges escape from the Inquisitors of the far west, the Thrice Bound Tome is the source of his current spells and servants, it is a dangerous item, almost living it seems in how it treats its owner, feeding him spells and information slowly, revealing the location of nearby demons and generally helping him in his subjugation. It is hound-loyal to the man that claimed it and the voice within it whispers one day that George may be powerful enough to break the three seals on it and free it to serve him. The Planar Depths As part of his claiming of the infernal as his slave George has earned the right to a dominion in hell. This domain is currently approximately the size of a backpack, a small, dark space in hells infinite planes too small for even a man to stand. Currently he uses it as a storage for the Tome. It is accessed through a ritual that takes 30 minutes to complete but, the book claims that with time and conquest, accessing it will become easier, it will grow larger and potential servants will be drawn to it and him. Items: 2 x Fenris gems Can be used for more powerful spells. 1 x Empty soul crystal Crown of Dricia After having married Maria and made himself the true king of Dricia, George can now wear the magical crown that signifies his authority over Dricia beyond dispute 3 x Linked Scrolls Category:Protagonists Category:Characters